Sheri Holmes & Jo Watson
by Laurbar2000
Summary: Joanna Watson was looking forward to going to college in London, to leave behind her crumbling life in New York City. Then she meets her new roommate, Sherilyn Holmes, who calls herself a "consulting detective". Read to see Jo and Sheri try to solve a suicide case- that MAY be a fourteen year old's murder.


_**BLOG POST # 1- **_

_**I'm writing the blog... See, Jackie? You can't deny I wrote! **_

I sigh and I close my laptop. _Not worth my time._

My older sister, Harry, looks at me. "Are you okay, Jo?"

I smile. "I'll be fine."

Paris comes in. "Harry, baby, we gotta go."

Harry nods. She looks at me again. "You'll be okay, right?"

I say "When am I not?"

She stared at me. _"Joanna._ I mean it."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks, Harry, but I'll be fine."  
Harry smiles. Paris walks over and Harry puts her arm around Paris. "We'll be leaving you to get settled in, alright?"

I nod. "College is just another step in my life, Harry. I'll be perfectly fine."  
"Yes, college is another step, but _London_ wasn't necessary."  
"You live in London, Harry. Who knows, maybe we can get close." I smile.

She smiles, then says "We best be off."

My sister and her girlfriend leave me alone in my new dorm room, 221B.

I smile. _Perfect._ I'm all alone.

Then I hear a toilet flush in the bathroom next to me. A girl my age exits the bathroom.

The girl has light, blonde hair that's _totally_ matted and messed, she had a dark brown sweater that covered her shirt, and she wore dark blue jeans. Her eyes were a light blue and hair had a light blue streak in it.

Oh! I almost forgot to introduce _myself!_

Joanna H. Watson, the girl going after her dream to have a medical degree and become a surgeon!

My hair is a light brown with a few (real) blonde highlights, my eyes are a dark brown (which people sometimes say are blackish), I'm eighteen and it's my first year of college in London. In fact, it's first year in London. No- my first year in _Europe._ I'm from New York City, initially, but... I left, since my life was falling apart, and the only person I had that was "family" lived in London with her girlfriend... So here I am!  
"Hello, Jo." She says, all smiley.  
I stare at her, my mouth open. "Uh... How'd you know my"-

"Fine weather isn't it?" She asked swiftly. "Oh, I better not talk about the weather, it bores me so." She had a thick British accent, unlike my New York accent.

She looked at me. "Well, aren't you going to _say_ something?"  
"I... How'd you know my name?" I ask.  
She shrugs. "I'm just that psychic."

I stare at her. Is she legit?

She smiles. She gestures to the door. "I overhead your sisters talking to you."

"Oh." I say, feeling stupid.  
She laughs. "Don't feel stupid for it- oh what am I saying, of course that would make you feel stupid! I basically knew a fact about you in which was revealed but you had no clue _how_ it was revealed until I explained it moments ago. Would you like a smoke?" She held a pack out in front of me.  
I stared at the pack. "We're not allowed to smoke on campus, I thought."  
"Well don't go on _telling on me._" She rolled her eyes. She walked towards the door, stops at the night table, opens the drawer and takes out a lighter. She looks at me. "Mind if I...?"

"Uh..."  
She lights it anyway.

I shrug. "Okay."

She looks at me. "You dislike my attitude? What's not to like about me as much as there should be to you?"  
"Hmm?" I ask her.  
She inspects me closely for a few minutes. "You're here for a medical degree." She says simply. "Your parents kicked you out when you were young. You and your sisters have the _worst_ relationship possible. You _used_ to smoke, I think. But your best friend forced you to quit, am I correct, Joanna?"

I say "How the hell did you just"-

"Deductive reasoning." She shrugs. "... I _was_ right, correct?"  
"I onlt have one sister. The other girl's my sister's girlfriend." I tell her. "I _did_ smoke, I gotta admit that... Uh... My parents... How did you"-  
"I'd best not explain that, Joanna, it might hurt your feelings"-

"It's wrong." I mutter.  
"Of course it's wrong." She says.  
"What?"  
"Your parents didn't kick you out, Joanna. I know what really happened."

I glare at her. "How could you _possibly?_"  
"Your parents both died, Joanna, and you only left New York City because you don't want to be near the place they died."

I shift uncomfortably. "Who _are_ you?"  
She smiles. "I'm your roommate. Name's Sherilyn Holmes. The people who don't hate me because of how well I use my brain-those few are quite a sad bunch-call me Sheri. Feel free, although I cannot promise you're in the people-who-_I_-don't-hate."

I cross my arms. "How did you know I'm going for a medical degree?"

"It's a bit obvious, judging by the medical textbooks you have placed on _my bed._" She said.  
"Oh... Sor"-  
"_Just move them._" Sheri simply says.  
I frown, walk to the bed, and place the textbooks on the other bed, the one with purple sheets. I'm quite fond of the color pink. I wish I'd of gotten those sheets instead.

Sheri sits on her bed, places the smoke in her mouth, takes it out and blows a puff of smoke. "We're going to need to go over a few rules."  
"R-rules...?" I ask.  
She nods. "Just so you know, my last roommate moved out, stating I was... I _quote_- a..._despicable, inhuman machine that needs to be put in a lake with an anvil strapped to her leg._ She wasn't much of a friendly girl, I hope you realized."

I just blink at her. Is she _serious?_

"Well, first off, you should know that my work is my time and if I'm in the middle of something, I prefer not to have someone blabbing in my ear constantly." She says plainly. "Second, don't ask me to go anywhere and don't set me up on dates."  
"Why?"  
"Because I _guarantee_ I won't like the guy." She promises.

"But how do you"-

"Just drop it." She snaps.

She takes the smoke back from her mouth and lows. She doesn't put it back into her mouth, she just holds it.  
"Uhm... Do you already have a boyfriend, or any friends you like at all"-  
"I don't have friends."

I stare at Sheri. I giggle. "_Everybody _has friends!"

"That may be, but I'm not everybody." She replies simply.

I tilt my head. "How about boyfriends, or anything?"  
"Nope. None whatsoever." She places the smoke back into her mouth.  
I look at her. "G-girlfriends...?"  
She looks at me, too.  
"Wh-which is _fine_, by the way, I just"-

"Joanna, I'm flattered by the gesture, but"-  
I sigh. "No, I... That's not what I meant! I just... It would be... perfectly fine, I just wanted to know just in case I _did_ set you up on a date or something"-  
"Hmm?"-  
_"Which I won't do._" I roll my eyes.  
She nods. "I'm sorry, but you're going to need to excuse me."  
"Why?"

"Because of the man at the door."

The door knocks.

I stare at her as she grins at me, stands up, puts out her smoke on a little plate and opens the door. "Hey Greg."

"Hey Sherilyn," The man says. "Uh... I gotta suicide for you."

I say "_What?_"

The man looks at me. Then at Sheri. "New roommate?"  
"Yea. She seems like the most intelligent one yet." Sheri tells him.  
"Hellllooooo! _Right here!_" I yell.

"Joanna, we _know_ that." Sheri rolls her eyes. Then she says "Greg Lestrade, this is my new roommate. Joanna, this is Greg Lestrade, my... _employer…?_"

I narrow my eyebrows. "Huh?"

"I give her cases." He tells me. "You know, my twins and my other daughter are going here. Hope you get to meet them."

I smile. "Well, I'm Joanna Watson. I rather to be called Jo." I stand up, we shake hands.

"Greg Lestrade." He smiles.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

He says "Wow, Sherilyn, this is one of the polite roommates... No offense, Jo, but you won't last as Sherilyn's roommate."  
"Why?"

Greg smiles. "You'll find out."

Sheri rolls her eyes. "Greg is my employer. He gives me cases to solve."  
"Your majoring in law?" I ask her.

"What? _No!_ I don't go to college here."

I stop. "Then..."-  
"I just rented out this room from Mrs. Hudson."

"Who?"  
"Uhh... You can say she's my land lady. Mrs. Hudson's cool."

"But this is a _college_ dorm room." I remind her.

"Yea, but it's also a space for someone to _live in._" Sheri replies to me.

I shrug. "Whatever... What do you mean by cases, is you're not a lawyer?"

Sheri grins. "I"-  
"Sheri, I'm sorry, but do you mind if I go talk to the guys?"

Sheri nods. "Sure, Greg..."

Greg Lestrade waves to me. He stops. He hands Sheri a piece of paper. "Address and telephone number, alright, Holmes?"  
"Got it." She looks at the paper and folds it into her pocket.  
Greg starts to leave. He stops, looks at her. "_Stop smoking on campus, Holmes._" He walks away.

Sheri rolls her eyes and takes out a smoke again, and she lights it. She looks at me. "Take a wild guess."  
"What?"  
"What am I?" She asks me.  
"A crazy person?" I suggest, smiling.  
She shrugs. "Besides that."  
I narrow my eyebrows. "Psychopath"-  
"I'm_ not_ a psychopath!" She yells. "Ugh! You sound like Detective Andrews!"  
"Who?"  
"Oh, he's hated me ever since I made him look dumb. Most people hate me when I make them look dumb. And I make _everyone_ look dumb... Now take a guess of what I do."

"Uhm... You solve cases, you said?" I ask.  
She nods. "Detective Inspector Lestrade gives the cases to me. Now _think hard._.. It know it must be hard, you with your normal-person-that-doesn't-have-an-amazing-intellect brain."

I roll my eyes. I begin to think. "Private detective...?"

She looks at me. "Anything else?"  
"But private detectives move in on cases when the victim ask. The officers don't invite them in... that's it right? Sorry, not used to London."

"That's _absolutely_ right." She smiles.

"Then what are you, besides crazy?" I ask, smiling a bit.

She places the smoke in her mouth, blows it out and holds the smoke. "I'm a consulting detective."

"Never heard of it." I admit.  
"You wouldn't have, unless you've heard of me specifically. _I'm the only one in the world._"

"Huh... What's it mean?" I ask.  
"It means, that when the detectives are knee-high in information they _don't _understand, _which is basically all the time_, they consult me to help them."  
"But... officers don't necessarily _consult_ uneducated eighteen year old girls, do they?" I smile wisely.

She glares at me. She sighs, her face relaxing. "Do you want to know how I knew all of that about you?"

I nod. "Please do tell."

"I know more than what I told you, you know." She smiles.  
"No you don't." I laugh.  
She looks at me seriously. "Tell me, how's your therapist doing?"

I stare at her. "How...? What on earth could tell you I have a"-

"Look it up, brainiac." She says. "I'm going downstairs to get a fudge ice-pop... I'm quite fond of them." She smiles, put out the smoke and goes downstairs.

I go onto my laptop again and I Google "_Sherilyn Holmes, Consulting Detective._"

I'm surprised that I actually find a website called "_The Science of Deduction_".

I click the link once I notice I see the name "_Sheri Holmes"_.

I read what it says...

_Hello, fellow intellectual geeks! __ It's Sheri Holmes here, and I'm here to explain to the dumb-brained idiots out there (most of you) what I do for a living. I am a consulting detective. I use the science of deduction to solve my cases. I simply observe everything. I can be compared to Henry Higgins as "The Henry Higgins of detective-work". Now, CLICK THE LINK BELOW TO HELP ME SOLVE MY WEEKLY (INCREDIBLY HARD) CASES! _

I click the link below that says "_WEEKLY CASES TO SOLVE"._

_TNECONNI_MA_I_IREHS_GNORW_ERA_OUY _

_Okay, so I already know what this means, but my roommate, Jennidy __begged__ me to keep it up so you guys could try it. It's quite simple, you know. Just try to focus not on the word, but the heaviness of not (_HINT HINT).

I roll my eyes. I stop and look at the phrase again. _Just try to focus not on the word, but the heaviness of not…_

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I order.

"Not, backwards is ton. You have to read it double-backwards."

I turn around and see Sheri.

She smiles, sits next to me on the bed and takes the laptop. She opens a sticky-note and says "See this?" She gestures to the phrase. "Put each word backwards, and write that answer backwards. Without writing the outcome backwards you get..."

_INNOCENT_ AM_ I_SHERI_WRONG_ARE_YOU _

"Ohhhh." I say. "It would be 'you are wrong, Sheri, I am innocent'."  
"That's correct... _took you long enough._" She says, shoving the laptop on my lap and standing back up. She unwrapped the wrapper to her new ice cream fudge-pop. She took a big lick. "Mmmmm! _Fudgy._"

I smile and say "Didn't Greg say something about"-  
"Oh, that suicide?" She asks. She shrugs. "Not worth my time."

I laugh.

Sheri stares at me. "What's so funny?"  
I stop. "You're _kidding_ right? _Not worth your time?_"

She shrugs. "It's a simple case, Joanna, they'll manage."  
"Why don't you want to get paid for it at least?"

"Paid?" She giggles. "I don't _get paid_ for solving the cases."  
"But..."-  
"Ugh! If you _really _wanted to go with me, Joanna, you _could've_ just said it!"-  
"I didn't"-  
"Come on, get your purse or whatever _you teenage girls_ who care about their appearance carry around."

I tilt my head. "Uh"-  
"You'll be paying the cabby, Watson." She tells me.

"Don't call me that." I tell her.  
"It's your last name is it not?" Sheri asks.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, it is my name, _Holmes_, but I prefer to be called Jo."

She smiles at me. "Nope." She stil says. "Come, Watson... We're about to do something _fun!_"  
"What's that?"  
She grins. "_A fourteen year old girl committed suicide __**but**__ I think it's not what it seems!_"

I open my mouth. _What?_

_**BLOG POST #2- **_

_**Okay, so apparently my new roommate enjoys being around murdered and mangled bodies... So glad I'll be stuck sleeping in the same room with a psychopath for the next FOUR years of my life. (*SAVE ME*). **_

_**Not that I don't admire Sheri's smarts, I just think she can lose the smart-ass image. It'll do her good to go on a date too, to fix her hairdo and to stop insulting everybody she sees here-and-there.**_

I flip my cell-phone off, turning off my WIFI, too.

I look at Sheri, who's smoking again.  
She looks at me, and offers the box of smokes again.  
"Okay." I say.  
She frowns. _"Don't even try to throw them out the window, Watson._"

I grin. "Aw, man! I was _so_ looking forward to what your reaction would be…!"

"I would steal your mobile and I'd send a text to your friends that you're a gutless _b_ that needs to be kicked!"

I look at her seriously. "Sheri," I say. "I only have seven people _on this contact_ list"-  
"I don't doubt that." She nods.  
I laugh. "You couldn't _possibly_ expect"-  
"That you're a shy girl who's best friend tried to- I'll call it- kiss her waaaayyyy too much?"

I opened my mouth. "H-how"-  
"_Deduction_, Watson!" She snaps at me. "I was able to tell practically_ everything_ about you the _minute_ I heard you walk in!"

I look down at my cell-phone. "Wow."  
"What?"  
"Now I know why people hate you."

Sheri nods at me. "_That's_ why. Because I know _everything_."  
"You don't know everything, Sheri."

"Like _what?_"  
"Why did I leave New York City and come to London?" I order.  
"Your sister lives here, your parents kicked you out, you lived in New York City until your last year of high school, right before college began, and you came here so you could move on from your crumbling life."  
"You said my parents didn't kick me out before, Sheri."

"Your parents died in a fire when you were thirteen."

I glare at her. "_Asshole._"  
"I get that a lot."  
"Brilliant," I admit. "But you're an effing _bitch._"

"_That _I don't get a lot."  
"What, people call you a b"-

"Brilliant?" She asks. "Never been called that. Smart-ass? More likely."

We both laugh.

"Hey, kids, I don't got all day! We're at the location you asked!" The cabby yells at us.

I say "Sorry."  
"And we're not kids!" Sheri snapped. "We're both eighteen and in college- technically"-  
"I don't need your life story! I need you to _get out of my cab._"

I sigh, seeing Sheri's getting mad. "Come on, Sherilyn! _Don't go psychopath-ish!_"

She glares at me darkly, then we both exit the car. Through the window, I hand the cabby the money I owe him.

He frowns. "This is _American_ money, _**kid!**_"-  
"Sherilyn, I didn't get to exchange my money yet!" I yell at her.  
She rolls her eyes. "He doesn't deserve to be paid"-  
"I don't get paid, I"-

"Sheri, _**pay him!**_" I scream at her.  
She reluctantly gives the money.

We both walk up to the building in front of us; a a large building that has pillars at two sings. One says "NEW EXHIBIT OPEN!" Then under it, it said "_**EXHIBIT BEING POST-PONED DUE TO RENOVATIONS!**_"

Sheri grins. _"Renovations _my ass. A fourteen year old girl was murdered in there."

We both walk towards the museum.

We're stopped by police tape, and a man.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite psychopathic friend, _Ms. Sherilyn Holmes._"

"Let me through, Andrews."-  
"What do you _want?_"

"Your boss gave me permission to come in." Sheri said.  
"We don't need help from eighteen year old college girls. Wait a minute, who's this?"

"My colleague, Joanna Watson." Sheri tells him.  
_Colleague?_ Whatever. "Hello. I'm Jo Watson." I tell him politely.  
He looks at me, makes a disgusted face and looks back to Sheri. "Get _out of here_, Sheri, we don't need you"-  
"What evidence have you on the girl?" Sheri orders.  
"Be _quiet_"-  
"A fourteen year old girl has committed suicide and you're refusing my help? Hmmm- _that spells suspicious!"_ Sheri points out. She ducks under the olie tape and says "_Let. Me. Through._"

"Andrews, let them through." A boy says.

Sheri and I look at him.  
He has dark black hair, green eyes and a sweater that has the name of the university I'm going to for college- he's a student there too, I suppose...

"You can't just"-  
"Your boss heard yelling, Andrews, and he sent me to go get Sherilyn... I didn't expect to see her with a_** friend**_."  
"Haha, very funny, Alex." Sheri rolls her eyes, walking over. She turns to me. "Are you coming or not, Watson?"

I nod and I scurry past the police tape. I look at Andrews. "Sorry." I dash to Sheri and the boy, who're already heading the doors of the large museum.

The boy looks at me. "Uhh... Holmes?"  
"Yea?"  
"Who's the cute new friend?" He asks shyly, trying to whisper.

I smile at him, hinting that I heard him.

He sighs and shrugs.

Sheri says. "Oh. Joanna, this is Alexander. Alex, this is Joanna."  
"Annnndddd how do you know her?" Alex asks Sheri.  
"New roommate."  
Alex frowns._ "Aw man!_"  
"What?" I ask.  
"They _never_ last a day with Sherilyn!"-  
"Alex, this is the first time anyone's accompanied me to a case. Don't you notice that?"

Alex smiles. "Yea...! Maybe she _will_ last... That'd be lucky." He stops, blushes at my smiling, and we all move on.

We make into the museum's main room, a big room with brown, marble flooring, brick and white-painted walls, a few statues of the founders of London and a directory of the new "World War 2 Exhibit" was located and the exact contents of the new exhibit in a brochure.

There was also a circular desk with two of the sides open. We went around the desk, found a large area with a _lot_ of blood splattered and-

"Don't look if you don't do bloody things." Alex warned me.  
I smile. "Alex, thanks for the warning, but I think I can handle blood. I'm learning to be a surgeon, that's how I got into the college... that's symbolized on your sweater..."

He looks down and grins. "You're learning to be a surgeon there?"  
I nod. "First year."

He laughs. "Th-this is my older brother's. James graduated _years_ ago. My brother Marcus and I are starting this year. I'm getting an education with chemical substances, so is Marcus."

I laugh. "Science _rocks_."  
"I know, right?"-  
"Uh, Alexander, do you mind if I actually get her to work with me on this case instead of you two flirting?"-

"_Sherilyn!"_ Alex cries.  
Sheri smirks at us. "Shy dorks. C'mon, Watson! In order to help, you need to look at the body."

I turn, seeing a pale white version of a girl about thirteen years old, her blonde hair is obviously combed a lot, she has a thick smell of... wait. Is that the perfume _Justin Beiber_ sponsors? What's with kids these days and being obsessed with him? I'd only smelt that perfume once, when I was with Max.

I look down, seeing my skin tone had paled.

I _hated_ thinking about that...

He'd been the best, helping me get over my smoking habit that my effing "_friends"_ had got me hooked on.

He _also_ took advantage of our friendship, which makes me sick to think about...

"You okay?" Alex asks.

I nod mutely.

Alex puts his hand on my shoulder and the hair on my neck stand up. _OMG! For once a guy I actually like is __**being nice to me**__._

He apparently notices I tensed a little when he did that, so he draws his hand back to his side.

I smile and put my hand in his.  
He bites his lip. _Uhm... I'm new at this. _

I smile warmly at him, then I look back to the body, and happy feeling is sort of gone.

What am I doing? A dead kid is in right in front of me and I'm _flirting_ with a guy!? Jeez, I need to set my priorities straight...

I draw my attention to Sheri, who's inspecting the body tentatively, looking at every angle she can see the body clearly from.

When she finishes. She looks at me. "Do you mind?"  
I shift uncomfortably, feeling the eyes of the detectives on me. "What do you"-  
She gestures me over and I lean down to hear her, letting Alex's hand go.  
"Just"-  
"Sherilyn, _no._"  
"Why not? This is fun."  
"A fourteen year old girl is lying dead on the floor of a museum, you call that _fun_?"  
"Call me crazy. I'm _used_ to that." She shrugs at me. "Just help me prove a point."  
I shake my head. "I"-  
"As a _friend?"_ She pleas.

I narrow my eyebrows, sigh and get on one knee.  
Sheri smiles and stands up next to Greg Lestrade.

I inspect the body, too, and I draw a conclusion. "Possibly drug overdose, anything of that sort." I look at Sheri. "Right?"  
She shrugs. "Well, you missed most of the things important, but you _did_ point out how she died."  
"So what exactly happened...?" Greg asks.

"I... I think it was murder." Sheri says. "The murderer used highly dangerous drugs on her, which I think would be _very _hard to get hold of... Mind if I take a sample of her hair, so I can see something?"  
"Sure...?"  
"Does anyone have a bag I can"-  
"Who is this?" A woman asks.

Sheri looks at her.  
I notice immediately that this lady is related to the deceased girl in front of us._ I can't let Sheri say something insulting this time._ "Hi, uh... We're helping with"-  
"You're just a kid!" She tells me.  
"I'm a college student, actually." I say. Okay, so I bent the truth. Still, it's right. I'm starting classes tomorrow!

"I'm sorry, but I sort of expected _trained detectives_ to be solving my daughter's case! Not two college girls who- I bet haven't lost anyone like their daughter!"  
I go silent.  
Sheri says "Shut up! How could you draw that conclusion!? Oh! We're helping solve your daughter's murder case! That must mean we don't know what loss feels like!?"  
"Have you even"-  
I stand up. "Sheri, I want to go back to the dorm."

She looks at me. "Watson, no!"

"I'm going back. I honestly didn't want to come in the first place."

Alex looks at me. _Please stay._  
I shake my head. "Sorry."

I start to leave, but Sheri stops me and turns to the mother of the deceased. "See what you did!?"

"I'm sorry, okay, but I just"-  
"Just because you lost, doesn't mean you get to pick at people's feelings." Sheri points out.  
"Yea, and Sherilyn does that whether or not she's lost a friend/family member- wait she has no friends." Andrews mutters.

I glare at him. _Not the time, Mister._

He rolls his eyes. _Whatever._

The mother looks at me. "I'm sorry, honestly, I just want a _professional_ solving my daughter's case. _Not some girl who's try to get a sample of her hair." _

"We _all_ know Sherilyn Holmes is a psychopath and a crazed lunatic, sure, but she could possibly"-  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I scream at Andrews.

He sighs, turns and goes back to his work _finally._

Sheri rolls her eyes. "I'm going to run a test to see what drug was passed to her. Hair has DNA in it, and if I can find what drug was put in, I could isolate victims from the murderer, or murderers... And maybe I can see if it, indeed, was suicide. I think we'd all rather it was murder than suicide, much less unhappy thoughts... "

The mother stares at Sheri. "You can _do_ that?"

"Only if I get him from three other _college students_..."  
"Well, I..."-  
"But, if you have a problem with that, I suppose your daughter's case may _never_ be solved"-  
"Okay, okay, Little Miss Annoying." The woman frowns. The woman approaches me. "You... lost someone, I take?"  
I nod slowly. "My parents. I was thirteen."

"Ohhh, Marie was supposed to turn fourteen in March!" She says, sprouting tears.

I tell her "Sheri's actually quite brilliant, you know. She may be a smart-ass… _but she knows what she's doing, as annoying as it is._"

The woman nods. "Well... I'm Martha Kassel."

"Joanna Watson." I tell her. "Most people call me Jo..."

"W-well, you said you're in college?" Martha asks me.  
I shrug. "Well... It's my first year. I'm studying the medical field."-

"Uhh, can we do this later?" Sheri orders. "May I take a sample of her hair, you know, so I can run those tests?"

"A-alright..." Martha says, looking at me. "I'm counting on your two, and the detectives. You... you find my daughter's murderer, if she _was_ murdered in the first place... Do it quickly, I fear something bad's going to happen again."

"I'm sorry, bad _is_ going to happen." Sheri corrects.

We all roll our eyes.

I go over to Alex, who asks if I'm okay. I tell him I'm fine and we all decide to go back to the university, so we can get in touch with the other college students who can help. Alex turns around. "Bye!" Alex says to Lestrade.  
Greg waves, turns back to Andrews (who's frowning, since we're allowed to continue the case), and begins to speak to them about blah-blah-blah (I wasn't listening to them, I was too busy hearing Sheri complain how much she wanted a smoke, but how the "stupid museum banned it").

Alex looks at me. "You okay, Joanna?"  
I smile. "Call me Jo, Alex."  
He nods. "Okay..."

The minute we leave the museum, Sheri pops a smoke into her mouth and lights it.  
I tell her "I used to be a smoker too, but my best friend stopped me."

"_What else has he done?_" She orders.  
I go mute, trying not to think about Max.

Alex says "Are you okay?"

"Y-yea..." I say, avoiding the truth.

"You sure?" He presses, obviously thinking about my glum expression.  
"I'm fine." I lie.

I frown at Sheri, who looks a bit guilty, but then again, she looks like she doesn't care that she's feeling guilty.

I stop, and think "_does she even have feelings?_"

We get back to campus and Alex says "Where to first, Holmes?"

"Uhh... Do you mind if we see your brother first?" Sheri asks. "He's so annoying. I want to get it over with."  
"Why's he annoying?" I ask.  
Alex grins. _"You'll see._"

We go to the chemicals lab, forced to wear goggles and a lab coat with a pin that says "GUEST". Well, Alex doesn't need to. He apparently goes there frequently.

"Hey, Marc?" Alex calls to the various science majors scurrying about.  
One scientist-kid about my age walks over. "Hey, Alex." He's wearing goggles, so I can't see his face.

"Mind if we talk to you out there?" Sheri asks. "I _hate_being this close to so many people… I feel like I'm about to be pickpocketed."

"Sure." Marcus says, exiting with us.  
When he takes off his goggles, my mouth opens.  
I giggle. "Alex, you have a twin?"

Alex nods. "Marcus is my twin brother, and he's"-  
"Older by one minute and fourteen seconds." Marcus grins. "How may I help, Ms. Beautiful?" He says, looking at Sheri.  
Sheri frowns. "_Shut up._"

I giggle more. So _that's_ why he's annoying? Wow.

Sheri shoves the bag of Marie Kassel's hair into his hands. "I need a sample of what's been passing through."

"Uhm... This'll take a few hours." He tells her.  
"I don't care, just do that while I concentrate on other things."  
"Like a date?"  
"_You wish._" Sheri says flatly.

Marcus grins. "Come _on_, I have a theory that you _secretly_ like meeee"-  
"Why do you insist I like you?" She orders. "I'm _constantly_ yelling at you, I think, and I also think that's supposed to send the message of; _I think you're an annoying dope, now get away, you lunatic!_"

"Sherillllyyyynnnnn, I sttiiilllll liiiikkkeee youuuu"-  
_"Leave me alone Marcus!_" Sheri cries.

Starting to notice how he's annoying...

I stop. "Alex, he's your _twin?_"

Alex nods mutely. "Shocking, right? He _never_ stops talking and flirting with girls and I..." He looks at me.  
I smile. "I get what you mean."  
Marcus narrows his eyebrows, looks at me, then at Alex. "Alex, you _talked to a girl?_"  
Alex glares ferociously at Marcus, and I notice they were probably at each other's throats _literally_ since they were born.

Sheri rolls her eyes. "_Just run the test, Marcus._"

"If I get a date"-

"Don't even _try_ to blackmail me into this, you very well know I can get Holly to do this instead." Sheri snaps.

Marcus sighs. "_Fine._" He says "I'll have it ready in, like, less than twenty-four hours, maybe fourteen to seventeen, if I work on it all night"-  
"Please do." She says. "I have an odd feeling this case is going to affect my future as a consulting detective. Bye now." She turns around and struts off.

Alex and I sigh, and follow her.

Marcus says "Wait! Alex, I don't even know this girls name and she's the first girl I've you with! _Dude_, you can't _do that to me._"

Alex rolls his eyes. "Marcus, this Jo Watson."

"_Jo?_" He laughed. "You gotta _boy _name."

"It's _Joanna._" I say, half-smiling. "And Jo is a _nickname._"

Marcus says. "Uhm... D-do you mind trying to convince Sheri to date me at one point"-  
"You think she _listens to me?_" I grin.

Marcus frowns, Alex laughs.  
_"Bye._" I say.  
"Can I talk to Alex for"-  
"ARE YOU TWO COMING OR WHAT!?" Sheri screams, refusing to walk back over to Marcus.

I say "Sorry, he's _mine._" I take Alex's hand, she blushes, and I pull him off, leaving Marcus with his mouth open.

_**BLOG POST #3- **_

_**I take back what I said. Sheri's **_**not**_** a psychopath. Well, not **_really_**. She's just… Well... If you ever meet her, you'll know that I cannot describe it. **_

_**(I think I'm getting the hang of this blogging thing Jackie's making me do)**_

_**Uhm... I have my first... College-crush, shall I say? He's a twin, which sort of gives away who it is, if you know the only twin I know is a guy name Alex (I don't even know his last name. I'll ask Sheri and tell you). **_

_**Well, Sheri and I are heading to the campus's lab so we can get the test results Marcus (Alex's twin brother) was running. (Have I mentioned Marcus has a **_HUGE_** crush on Sheri? It's very cute, the way he's trying to be sly around her. **_

_**I must go now, Sheri's about to scream at me because I'm blogging when I'm supposed to be**_

Sheri grabs my cell phone as we're walking from our dorm, and clicks the "PUBLISH" button into the process, and ruins my post.

I sigh, going for my phone, but she pulls it back.

She reads the post, then glares at me. "_Sheri's about to scream at me?_ _REALLY?_"

I shrug. "It's the truth. My... three followers demand the truth." I tell her, smiling.  
"_Three_ followers." She smirks, handing over the phone. "Whatever. Write what you want, it's not like anybody I care about will see it."

I stop. "Who would _that_ be?"

She glares at me. "Not important, _Watson_."

"No need for the hostile attitude, _Holmes._" I snap at her.

"Listen to me." She says. "I don't care you have a therapist that's forcing you to 'blog out your feelings'. I only care about my career as a consulting detective."

"I just want to know- _who's the real Sheri Holmes?_"

She frowns. "Who'd be interested in that?"  
"_Me._" I reply. "Because I'm your roommate. We're sharing a dorm room! I _care_ that I know your personality."

She sighs. "Watson, you sound like my family."

I stare at her. "_You_ have a family?"  
She looks at me. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

I shrug. "No... I wonder what _they're_ like..."

"They're my family." Sheri says, like it should be obvious. She sighs. "I'll be right back." She walks into a classroom, and instead of waiting, I follow her in.  
"Hello, Sherilyn." A professor says. "May I help you? And...? A _friend?_"

I smile. "Professor M?"

He looks at me. _"Joanna?_ You're friends with Sherilyn?"

"Why act so surprised?" Sheri asks. "Besides, we're not friends. We're colleagues and roommates."  
I roll my eyes. "Sheri, what're we doing here?"  
"Well, _I'm_ here to pick up something from Professor M for the Kassel case." She looks at him. "Do you have it?"

Professor M looks down. "I'm sorry, Sheri, I couldn't get that list."

Sheri sighs. "Whatever... I'll get Alex to copy it out"-  
"No, Sheri, I mean that those drugs are banned from being posted online. There's only one way to find it, and the library is under renovations. _Plus_, those books that include what you're looking for are restricted. There's only one way to find those books, and that would be breaking rules- which I'm not supposed to encourage. I'm sorry, Sheri. There's no way."

I look at Sheri. "What were you looking for?"

She turns, with a frown. "The list of dangerous drugs that could possibly have been injected into the victim."

"Well... there is _another_ way." Professor M blurts out.  
We both look at him. "What would that be?"

"Professor Cassenellio _sometimes_ takes his teacher's-pets for a detour in the library as a group, so he can show them exclusive data."  
"What does he a teach?" Sheri asks.  
"Uhm..." I say. "He's my core professor, for medical sciences."  
Sheri looks at me and grins. _"Joooooooooaaannnnaaaa"-_  
"No!" I cry at her. "I am _not_ going to use the fact that I have good grades to"-  
"Joanna, I need this in order to solve the case! I need to see how rare the drug that was injected in her!"

I frown, close my eyes and say "_What's the book called?_"  
"It's a series of books." Professor M tells me sadly.

I groan. "I have to search how many?"

"About... five to seven... Are you sure it's worth it?"  
"Why wouldn't it be?" I ask.  
"Because even though you're there with Terrence- uh... Professor Cassenellio, you're not allowed to look at a few books, and I'm pretty sure those are some of them."

I glare at Sheri. I stop and look at Professor M. "You won't tell I'm doing this, r"-  
"Professor M is _very_ close me. We're friends." Sheri says.

I frown. She admits _they're_ friends- but _I'm_ not a friend?!

Professor M clears his throat. "Achem... Uhh... Good night, ladies, if you don't mind. I'll have to recommend Professor Cassenellio for you to go with his group."

I nod. "Sure..."

"Goodbye ladies." He says.

Sheri and I walk back into the hall, and then the bell rings.  
I roll my eyes. "_Best_ way to use my period when I could've been getting homework stuff done."

"Oh, don't be baby." Sheri rolls her eyes as we begin to walk.  
I stop walking. "Sheri! I'm giving up valuable time to help you! Valuable time that could be spent in pursuing my medical-career dream! If I'm becoming a surgeon, I need to _know what my priorities are._"

Sheri sighs and she says "Whatever. Just go to your class. I'll meet in the science lab after your last class, right?"  
"This is my last class," I say, getting to the door.  
"Joanna, you _need_ to come down to the lab after this then. We need to go over what you're going to do."  
"Okay, okay, I _promise_ I'll be there, okay?" I order.  
She nods. "Good." She walks away briskly, I roll my eyes, and I walk into my math class.

During math, I'm sitting next to two girls, Daniela and Magenta.

Magenta's joking around with the boy next to her, they're both flirting.

Daniela is tapping her pencil _**very**_ loudly. _Distractingly_ loud.

I bury my face in my hands. _I can't concentrate with this girl next to me._

Magenta looks at me. Her smile fades. "_Watson."  
_I look at her. "Yea?"

She bites her lip. "You're hanging around Holmes, right?"  
"So?" I ask, praying this isn't another "you should stay away from her" speech.

"Stay away from her, she's a lunatic."

I frown. _And it __**is**__ a stay-away-from-Sherilyn-speech._ "I think I can tell who's a lunatic in this university."

"Are you implying _I'm_ a lunatic"-  
"No! I mean, Sheri's not a lunatic, alright?" I ask. "She's my friend."  
"_Sheri?_" She asks. "She has a _nickname?_"  
"Yes." I say, tensing up.

Magenta gives me a look. "You're not like the _other_ roommates."

"What were her other roommates like?" I ask.  
"Like me." She says. "I was her roommate last year."  
I stare at her. "Why'd you throw a rampage at her," I say, recalling what Sheri told me about the last roommate.

She says "Because she's _crazy._ She keeps decapitated heads in the fridge for 'experiments'. I have a feeling _she_ did that."  
"What're you talking about? She did what?'  
"I have a feeling _she decapitated that person._"

I open my mouth. "You think Sheri would _do that?_"  
"Why not? She solves crimes, but... well, you see how she haves _fun with it._ She _likes it._ She doesn't get paid. One of these days she'll go over the top. She's loose it even more than she has."

I glare at her. "Sherilyn Holmes is _brilliant._ You're just mad you're not as smart as her!"

Magenta gives me a death-look.  
"Babe, you okay?" The boy next to her asks.  
Magenta looks at him. "_Possibly._" She looks back at me. "Wow. Now I know you're _really_ not like the other roommates?"  
"Why?"  
"You're _defending_ her!" She tells me. "Tell me, Joanna, has she showed a _shred_ of emotion? Do you honestly think she values your friendship?"

I shift uncomfortably. "W-well..."-  
"_Thought_ so. And"-  
"Ms. Lestrade? Ms. Watson?" Professor Hepburn asks. "Anything to add about the lesson?"  
I stop. _"Lestrade?_"

Magenta looks at me and smiles. "_Watson._ So?"  
"You're _Greg's daughter?_"

She nods, then we both look at the board after the professor says "Girls? Anything more interesting than my lesson?"

"Sorry." We both say.  
I can't help but stare at her a few more minutes. How can Greg's daughter be such a bitch? A girl who _hates_ Sheri?

I copy the notes, until there's a knock at the door and everybody turns their attention to the door.

Professor Hepburn opens the door and says "May I help you?"  
"Hello, Professor, may I have Ms. Joanna Watson, please?"  
"Sure. Watson, that's you."  
I stand up and, taking my stuff with me, I go to the door. "What's this about?" I ask after the door closes.

"Come with me, Ms. Watson."

I shrug and follow them out.

I'm brought to outside of the university's building. I stop. "I'm not going farther until you tell me where it is I'm going, lady."

She turns. Then the moves her hand to her pocket, showing off something that looks likes... a gun. Oh shit. "Do you want to chance this, Joanna? Or just get into the car?"  
"What car"-  
Then a car pulls up.  
The woman smiles innocently. "Get it. Or I shoot you."  
I smile nervously. "You're _bluffing._"  
She takes the gun out. My shoulders slump. She points the gun at me.

The car door opens. I groan and I go into the car.

I stop. _Why am I being __**abducted**__?_


End file.
